


Špatně zvolená oběť

by Hakisak



Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakisak/pseuds/Hakisak
Summary: Drabble, v jehož příběhu musel někdo zemřít při konání nějakého zločinu :-)
Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082447
Kudos: 2





	Špatně zvolená oběť

„Ten už se nevrátí,“ odfrkl si jeden z banditů opovržlivě.   
„Jo, natáh brka, to je jasný… ten vlkodlak ho dostal. Ani vědmák nedokáže porazit takovou potvoru,“ přitakával druhý.   
Třetí se mezitím už sápal po Klepně a jejích sedlových brašnách, aby z nich vytáhl ten minimální finanční obnos, kterým se Geralt mohl pyšnit. A další věci, co by se mohly hodit.  
„Já bych to nedělal,“ ozval se Marigold sedící nedaleko, aniž by zvedl pohled od notesu, kam si zapisoval nové nápady na balady.   
Než banditi stihli na příliš sebevědomého barda zareagovat, přihnal se Geralt, rozsekal je na maděru a bylo hotovo.


End file.
